


Flying Without Wings

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Castiel and Hannah find a motel to rest in on their hunt for Metatron.





	Flying Without Wings

Perplexed. It’s not a feeling she was used to feeling. To be perfectly honest, she wasn’t used to feeling much of anything. The reason for her current dilemma, sat across from her in a hideous room that she was assured was the norm for hunters. 

Castiel had brought her here to rest while they continue to search for Metatron. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, almost peaceful if not for the borrowed grace eating away at his centre. 

“Castiel” she murmured “why are we here? Shouldn’t we be continuing to look for Metatron?”

He sighed, before he sat up “I need to rest Hannah, or I will be no use to this cause. And I refuse to be left behind. If you’d rather I continue alone I will understand, but please know it brings me peace to have you on this journey with me.”

She smiled, a strange warmth consuming her grace “I will not leave you behind Castiel, I guess I am not used to some of the things you are.”

Castiel shifted, rising to his feet. Hannah tilted her head, as he crossed to sit next to her “is there anything specific bothering you?” he asked gently, laying his hand over hers where it rested on her knee. 

Hannah stated at their joined hands for a moment before looking up. Quietly, she tried to pull her thoughts together “I am unsure, Castiel. Something might be wrong with my vessel, there are my feelings I am experience which I am unsure about.”

Castiel smiled, Hannah found that she enjoyed his smile “you are experiencing human emotion, it happens when you spend a length of time within one vessel. Caroline, your host, does she still reside with you?” he asked with his head tilted. 

“No” she shook her head “in order to gain permission again she asked to be delivered to heaven where her husband is. He died some time before I originally found her, and she was contemplating killing herself. I suppose that is one of the reasons I chose her, I could feel her longing.”

Castiel huffed a laugh “longing is something I am used to feeling. My friends, family, long for me. It is painful not to be able to go to them when I feel I am needed.”

“Your family, do you mean the Winchester’s?”

“Yes. And a few others - Claire, Jody, Donna and some of their other friends. It is a joy to know they long for my company, not my skills.”

Hannah smiled “that sounds nice.”

Castiel nodded, he seemed hesitant to continue, but squared his shoulders “these feelings, are they warmth in your grace, and a feeling of flight in your stomach?”

Hannah stared for a moment, shocked that he understood “yes. I don’t know what it means though.”

“Does it happen a lot, or only around certain people?”

“I feel a lot of things around everyone, joy when I see children playing. Hope when I see adults helping others. But, the feelings you described I only feel around you. What do they mean?”

Castiel had a serene smile on his face, until she spoke of her feelings around him. He looked to the floor, and his face went a peculiar colour - pink. 

“Are you well Castiel?” Hannah asked in alarm, feeling dread build in her stomach. 

Castiel held his hand up “I am fine Hannah, just processing your words.”

Hannah nodded, and sat in silence while Castiel pondered how to continue. 

After a few moments Castiel looked up, and sent Hannah a soft smile “the feelings you spoke of, can mean a few things. Adoration and affection. Or, if they are stronger, it could mean love.”

“Love” Hannah whispered to herself, thinking back on every interaction with Castiel. The burning rage she felt when he chose to go with Dean instead of her. The painful sorrow she felt when she first heard of his failing grace. The warm bursts of fluttering in her stomach when he asked for her to travel with him. “Yes” she spoke loudly, turning to face Castiel head on “love is what I feel for you. But it is different from how I feel for our other brethren.”

Castiel put his hand around her shoulder, pulling her close “it is because what you feel is romantic love, not familial love. It is what I feel for you also Hannah. But, I need to understand what you wish to do with your feelings before we can continue. Would you like for me to pretend I don’t know, and we continue the search. Or, would you like to explore them further?”

Hannah thought on all she knew on humans, the way partners spent time with each other. She remember watching a matrimony celebration, and how the two men had kissed and hugged each other. She felt warm as she imagined herself and Castiel do the same. Her stomach felt like a tornado had taken over, and her hands tingled with the want to touch him. 

“I would like to explore them further. I have many memories of human relationships, and I would enjoy sharing one with you” she said strongly, but still a feeling of dread crept up her spine. What if he said no?

Castiel leaned forward until their noses almost touched, for a moment he stared at her lips before raising his eyes to look into hers “are you sure?” he whispered. 

Hannah had never felt anything like the anticipation she was feeling now, her breaths were coming deeper, and her palms were sweating “yes” she whispered back, worried that anything louder would break the atmosphere. 

Castiel leaned into the the remaining space, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was written quickly on my phone after finding inspiration to write a Cas/Hannah fic on a Facebook group.   
> Please let me know if you see any mistakes, and I’ll get them fixed ASAP.   
> If you’ve read my other works, you’ll know this is my first time writing anything that’s not majority Destiel, which I’m proud of.   
> I’m working away on a few other things, but I’ll post short things like this as and when inspiration kicks in.   
> Much love ~


End file.
